


Loving a Dragon

by Menma7, Seikaryuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Creampie, Dragon Victor Nikiforov, Human Katsuki Yuuri, Interspecies Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Victor Nikiforov, Was first a thread from twitter but 2 persons forced me to post it here, i don't know what i did, wtf did I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menma7/pseuds/Menma7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Yuuri was a slave and managed to flee from his master... But he encountered a Dragon!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	Loving a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobotFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotFucker/gifts), [Seikiei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikiei/gifts).



> I credit the plot to my friend Melio but how did you convince me to transform your notes into this?????
> 
> How the fuck and why the fuck did I write that  
> I'm sorry everyone

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki was a slave who had escaped from the hands of his former owner. He ran away and went deeper into the forest of the Hasetsu Kingdom. The huge forest which according to legends, is full of monsters and mystical creatures. Many came back from this forest saying they have seen fairies, spirits, hybrids and dragons. Of course, these people were not taken seriously.

The deeper Yuuri went into the forest the more he thought about these stories, these legends... Maybe they were real? Well, no one knew the Hasetsu Forest like the back of their hand. Even with a map, the chances of getting lost were immense. Yuuri began to regret as he saw dusk approaching. He should have stayed with his owner. At least with him, he knew he would be safe.

The sun went down and Yuuri saw nothing. He was in total darkness. The slave no longer knew where to go to find his freedom he longed for so long. His steps were uncertain; he was shaking and walking as slowly as possible while maintaining a certain pace.

Yuuri had to find a place for the night. Otherwise he was going to die for sure.

Suddenly, a shadow passed in front of him. Yuuri hadn't had time to identify what he was. Surprised, the slave fell down into a bush. Unfortunately, behind these bushes hid a slope. Panicked, Yuuri tried to catch something but he was too late. He hurtled down the slope for several meters, bumped into several rocks and shrubs before hitting a tree. He passed out.

* * *

When Yuuri woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was alive. Injured but alive. Then he seemed to be in a safe and warm place. Did someone found him passed out in the woods and saved him?

Yuuri opened his eyes.

He was in a cave. Then he had something big that kept him warm. He touched the material that held him to the ground. He was smooth and warm. Scales. Could it be-

Yuuri's breath hitched as he saw a pair of cat-like blue eyes with staring at him.

A dragon.

He was below a dragon.

Yuuri started to panic. He tried to step back, but the dragon's tail that served as a blanket prevented him from moving.

The dragon growled lightly, causing Yuuri to tremble. He felt the tears rise and froze. Yuuri saw the dragon approach his head slowly, still staring into his eyes. Yuuri closed his immediately, feeling the warm breath of the beast on his face.

His end was near.

Yuuri expected a sharp pain, but instead he felt a tongue lick his cheek, then the other one, before something hard brushed against his head.

The slave slowly opened his eyes, and met the curious gaze of the dragon. He didn't release Yuuri, but turned his head then grabbed something in its mouth and threw it close to the human. Yuuri jumped.

"A-a boar? For me?"

The dragon had no reaction. He simply lifted its tail, freeing Yuuri. The beast moved away a bit and sat down, watching the human.

Yuuri could finally see how the dragon looked like.

The dragon was huge. He was a large silver dragon. His eyes were as bright and blue as the sky and his fangs seemed so sharp… He looked menacing but as docile as a dog. This greatly amused Yuuri who laughed softly. The dragon, hearing the small noise, approached his head to Yuuri and gently licked his cheek. The human laughed a little more.

"You don't look very mean..."

Yuuri placed a hand on the top of the dragon's head and scratched gently. A gentle vibration was heard in the cave. The dragon was purring.

"Thank you."

The dragon purred a little louder and rubbed his head against Yuuri's body. The latter couldn't help but kiss one of the dragon's fang.

Well, Yuuri's life might take an interesting turn from now.

* * *

Days passed and Yuuri had grown used to the presence of the dragon. Every day he learned more and more about the beast. His favourite food, his best places to rest, as well as the dragon's strange habit of sleeping on his back and always trying to put Yuuri on his stomach before falling asleep. But what Yuuri noticed was that the dragon didn't seem to want to leave him.

No matter where Yuuri was going, the dragon was never far behind, ready to come to his aid. Of course, Yuuri was in no way bothered by this. On the contrary, he no longer had to worry about food or finding a place to sleep. The dragon had become attached to Yuuri and seemed to love to lick the human's face. The first time he had done it, Yuuri really thought that he was going to die, but he was to lick his tears away.

It seems that the dragon saw Yuuri as some kind of cute little animal that he absolutely must protect. But where was the mate of the dragon? If Yuuri was a dragon, he would immediately fall under the spell of the beast ... If he was a dragon.

However, the dragon was still with him… why?

Yuuri absent-mindedly ate his rabbit as he watched the beast lick his bloody claws from his last meal. A bear. Oddly enough, Yuuri found the movements of his tongue almost… erotic…

Yuuri shook vigorously his head. He was human. He couldn't be sexually aroused by a dragon-

A tongue against his cheek brought him out of his reverie. The dragon had just licked his cheek, then his lips. Yuuri felt himself blush.

"T-thank you."

The dragon must have done this to clean him up. That's how beasts clean their pups, right?

Yuuri focused on eating his rabbit under the dragon's intense gaze.

* * *

Yuuri had lost track of time he had spent with the dragon. He felt good with him and had really cared about him… and maybe even fell in love with him. His tenderness, his repeated displays of affection, his childish demeanour and his protective behaviour had capsized Yuuri’s heart. So when Yuuri had returned to the main cave days after his dragon's absence and heard the beast's loud, feverish breathing, he felt completely panicked and useless.

Sensing Yuuri's panic, the dragon licked his cheek. The human calmed down a bit, but the tongue began to drop lower, over his nipples. Yuuri understood.

Was the dragon in rut? This sort of thing is quite normal for the beasts, but how should Yuuri act to ensure that the dragon was no longer in pain? His gaze descended before landing between the dragon's hind legs. Yuuri noticed a slight opening there like a kind of pocket. Yuuri gently puts his hand on the small slit and at the same time the dragon growls. The slit opened slowly and the penis popped out. The human was captivated by the dragon’s dick.

Yuuri touched the beast's cock, that cock that was almost his height.

The young man swallowed and stuck his tongue out, trying to lick it up and down as best he could. Yuuri felt the dragon quiver at the feel of Yuuri's tongue on his cock. To his surprise, Yuuri realized that he gave the dragon a lot of pleasure, his tail wiggled in all directions and the dragon moved to the rhythm of Yuuri's movements.

The dragon suddenly grabbed Yuuri between his claws. They look at each other intently before Yuuri starts to undress.

He slowly removed his tunic and found himself naked in front of his dragon's intensive gaze. Yes, his dragon.

The beast stuck out its tongue and as usual began to lick Yuuri's face. The latter loved that feeling. The dragon let his tongue slide over Yuuri's body and licked every patch of skin available. Seeing that Yuuri shivered when he ran his tongue over his nipples, the dragon began to focus mainly on licking the perk nipples. Yuuri started to moan, eliciting chills of pleasure from the dragon.

He placed Yuuri on his stomach so that he had a nice view of his butt. Yuuri felt a warm, wet thing rub against his hole, and began to moan louder. It was the long tongue of the beast.

The dragon began to lick the young man's hole vigorously, as if he was hungry and the young human were his only source of food. The dragon groaned softly, sending vibrations on Yuuri's cock which was getting harder and harder. The dragon’s tongue penetrated the human’s ass. The young man arched at the sudden penetration of the tongue which stroked every inch of his hole. The tongue fluttered back and forth and Yuuri squirmed above the dragon, as if to guide him and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNN !!!" 

The dragon had found Yuuri's prostate. The latter trembled, moving his hips to the rhythm of the beast’s tongue.

His dick was burning and each growl of the dragon made his cock quiver. He wanted to touch himself terribly but his brain was entirely focused on the dragon's tongue which gave him such intense, strong pleasure…!

The dragon managed to touch the deepest places of Yuuri, making him moan so loudly that his voice echoed through the cave. Yuuri was embarrassed to hear his own voice from the echo but absolutely couldn't hold back.

Yuuri wanted to make the dragon understand that he was feeling soooooooo good.

The dragon became more greedy, the movements faster, more erratic. Yuuri was totally absorbed by the pleasure, couldn't move or thing anymore. He felt like the dragon had made him totally crazy.

He couldn't think anymore.

All his attention was focused on the dragon and the dirty sounds between his tongue and his hole. The human felt the dragon's tongue reach his stomach, he felt so full ...

The Dragon's tongue suddenly retreated. Yuuri had an unpleasant feeling of emptiness in him and growled softly, disappointed.

Suddenly, the dragon used his tongue to spank the human who came immediately, his warm thick cum running over the dragon. The latter continued to strike harder and harder leaving marks on Yuuri, his ass completely red from the blows. However, Yuuri did not feel any pain; he strangely felt pleasure in the dragon's tongue violently slapping his ass.

Yuuri looked at the dragon's cock which seemed to be even harder after seeing the human cum. Yuuri felt bad. After all, his goal was to relieve and give pleasure to the dragon, but it was he who had ejaculated and experienced immense pleasure instead of the beast. Yuuri crawled over to the dragon's cock, his body hot and glistening with sweat. The feeling of cold scales on his body was incredible and turned him on even more. The human wondered if he would be able to take the full length and width of the cock inside his body. Determined, Yuuri rubbed himself on the dragon's cock while looking him in the eye.

"Do you want me to be your mate?"

He wasn't sure if the dragon could understand what he had just said but suddenly the beast stood up while being careful not to knock Yuuri down. The human and the dragon stared at each other before the dragon grabbed Yuuri's hips and put him on the ground. The dragon moved over Yuuri.

The human knew what the dragon wanted to do, but he was not afraid. On the contrary, he was impatient and was even more aroused. He only wanted to be one with his dragon. As if it was his duty, as if he had to be the beast‘s sex toy.

And Yuuri would be more than happy to be.

The human had his head on the ground and his ass up. Smirking, Yuuri wiggled his hips to show his impatience.

"Come on, hurry! Take me; fill me with your hot dragon seed! I want to carry your pups!"

The dragon approached his cock which had a rather peculiar shape, quite different from the human’s. The cockhead was much thinner and sharper than the rest of the penis.

Yuuri closed his eyes. He felt the tip enter him, the dragon going slowly as if he didn't want to hurt his human. The cock had pikes along its length, not that it bothered the human because Yuuri was moaning loudly from the sensations they gave him.

Yuuri's hole dilated even more. Even though the young man had prepared a little with the dragon's tongue, the cock was still much bigger and thicker. The pain was unbearable for Yuuri, but the latter wanted to please the dragon. The beast sank deeper and deeper into its human who let out cries of pain but resisted his urge to withdraw to comfort Yuuri. He could feel his arousal and his urge to be united with him.

The dragon began to make slight movements. As his dick could not fully fit, a huge lump formed in Yuuri's stomach. The dragon still continued to gently thrust back and forth while growling loudly. His goal was clearly to make sure that everyone could hear them, perhaps to let other dragons or some living creature know that Yuuri was now his mate.

Yuuri was starting to lose his energy. He felt so many things at the same time...

Pleasure for sure, feeling the dragon's thick cock rub against the walls of his hole, but also pain from the stretching. Yuuri no longer counted the number of times he had climaxed, nor even the number of times he had felt the dragon's penis hit his prostate… Yuuri was already far away in a world mixing pleasure and sweet pain.

Finally, after a lot of thrusts, the dragon growled, stopping his movements. He poured his hot, heavy, sticky cum into Yuuri's stomach who let out a long moan, cumming one last time. The human felt his stomach fill up and made a small growl similar to a satisfied purr. This thick seed was his reward; he had managed to make the dragon cum.

The beast pulled away from him, admiring his seed pouring out of his human’s hole. Yuuri moaned one last time as he felt the hot liquid spill over his plump thighs. Exhausted by so much physical and emotional prowess, Yuuri gently closed his eyes. He was about to pass out he heard a male voice, strong but comforting.

"Now that you are mine Yuuri, I can finally communicate with you my love. Yuuri, sweetheart, thank you for being my mate. I am your dragon. I’m Viktor."

**Author's Note:**

> Remind me why did I done that


End file.
